


Peter goes feral

by Ender_Crystal_23



Series: One shots inspired by comments [2]
Category: Marvel, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Fluffish, Inspired, Kinda crack?, Lovely, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Tony gets hurt, idk - Freeform, not so soft boi peter, peter goes feral to protect him, the avengers are panicked, tony is the only one that can clam peter down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: Please thank frozenchaos9 for commenting:Peter going feral on a villain during a mission after Tony is injured and no one can calm Peter down so they get May to help with Peter while they help Tony but Bruce notices two fangs marks on Tony's arm and Tony's wounds are healing rapidly Peter accidentally turned Tony into a spider personThey inspired me to write this one shotP.S. tony is not turning to be a spider person, sorry to disappoint but I don’t think it’s realistic and don’t like it





	Peter goes feral

 

Peter going feral on a villain during a mission after Tony is injured and no one can calm Peter down so they get May to help with Peter while they help Tony but Bruce notices two fangs marks on Tony's arm and Tony's wounds are healing rapidly Peter accidentally turned Tony into a spider person

It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in get out. By Hydra was never simple. 

Peter, Tony, and Natasha were the ones chosen to go into the base.

as they were walking in peter was shot with a dart, his spider sense didn’t pick it up so he didn’t notice it.

They were fighting the goons, but they had special weapons. Nat was doing fine, as was Peter, but tony wasn’t doing so hit.

One goon got a lucky show and tony went flying and hit a wall.

Hard.

”TONY!”

Peter went into feral mode, taking out goons left and right, not caring if he killed them, he showed his true fighting skillz. That he was a master.

Natasha was in shock at how graceful and how brutally peter was fighting.

His legs came out of their hiding place and he crawled over to tony picked him up and scuttled away.

 

Nat was shooketh 

 

where did they go?!

And more importantly, when did peter get spider legs?!?

 

 

* * *

Back at the compound

 

 

Peter was still at large, but just kept in the compound. It kinda looked like a haunted house with how many spider webs the were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment I’m an attention whore ❤️


End file.
